Happy Valentine's Day
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "Mathieu, mon cheri, please come out." Francis had tried reasoning with the boy earlier but he had seemed determined to do this. Now, that wouldn't have been a problem if he would actually come out of the room Francis had prepared for him earlier...


"Mathieu, mon cheri, please come out." Francis had tried reasoning with the boy earlier but he had seemed determined to do this. Now, that wouldn't have been a problem if he would actually come out of the room Francis had prepared for him earlier that week when Mathieu decided he was coming for a surprise visit.

"I'll come out in a minute. I-i just need to mentally prepare myself first..." Francis sighed. Mathieu had been mentally preparing himself for the past hour and Francis was becoming impatient.

Now, Francis had always considered himself a patient man, well, except when it came to l'amour...

"Mathieu..." ugh, Francis was just about to find that nice mademoiselle when Mathieu finally opened the door and oh, he was a sight to behold.

"D-do you like it?" oh, Francis liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Oui, mon amour, I like it." If he could not see that Francis really did like it by his eyes then his initial assumption that his beloved Mathieu was a virgin was true.

"Well, I-I wanted t-to do something s-special for you since it _is_ Valentine's day." Francis smiled at the innocent boy. His son, sort of, was just too cute sometimes.

"This is pretty special, cheri. Let us commemorate this night with something special." That earned Francis a curious look from the other.

"My best wine! Mathieu, what were you thinking you naught boy." he smirked as the boy's face became dusted in a rather lovely shade of pink.

"Non, papa! I wasn't thinking anything!" Mathieu was quick to deny which made Francis' smirk widen just loving the way Mathieu squirmed from his gaze.

"Really? Then, why has your face become so red, cheri?" Francis' face split into a full out grin when Mathieu didn't respond right away.

"B-because papa is putting me on the spot!" Francis stopped grinning for a moment to think of a response.

"Ah, of course, mon amour. I forget that you have British in you, so, of course you don't think of such things. Plus, you are still a babe."

"I do too! I'm an adult just like papa!" how cute of him. Trying to be an adult already... Well, he _was_ nineteen and technically an adult, but to Francis he was still the same little child he was when Francis had found him.

"Oui, oui, mon bebe. Here, let us eat. I'll warm up the fish from earlier and we can have a nice dinner." He said this hoping to appease the other, but after seeing his teary face he knew that, that would be practically impossible now.

"Papa is an idiot!" Instead of running to his room like Francis assumed he would do, Mathieu stood his ground.

"Mathieu?"

"Papa, you need to learn that I'm not a child anymore and I'm going to show you that." There was a familiar glint that was shining in his beloved Mathieu's eyes and he recognized it all to well for he had worn that look many a time.

"M-Mathieu, what are you dong? Mathieu!" Francis flailed his arms wildly as Mathieu approached him with a smirk on his face.

"Relax, papa, this will only take a minute." Saying that Mathieu pushed his former guardian onto the ground taking care not to hurt him.

"What will only take a minute?" He screeched as his son started undoing the buttons of Francis' own shirt.

"Now, now, papa, you know what I mean." off came the shirt and Mathieu started on his own then.

"No, I don't. Please tell me!" Mathieu had already begun to undo Francis trousers.

"L'amour, silly papa." Francis almost lost it right there and it took a great amount of control not to jump the boy right there.

"Mathieu, please think rationally. I am your papa. We cannot do this. It isn't right." Even though he said that he _really _couldn't deny that he was getting turned on by the way Mathieu was acting.

"Sure we can, papa. Plus, you're not really my papa so it's fine." Mathieu was making it hard not to just do what his body was telling him to do.

"S-still, I am like your father!" Mathieu paused from stripping for a moment and thought.

"It's fine. You haven't been my guardian for years now, so it will be okay." Francis let out a frustrated sigh. He knew he couldn't let this continue, but Mathieu was making it difficult.

Francis groaned as Mathieu finished stripping himself of his last garments.

"Mathieu, please, mon amour." Francis wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he knew it was somewhere along the lines of please don't stop.

"Please, what, papa?"

"Please, Mathieu, please. You know what!" Francis was getting sick of that pervy face Mathieu was displaying very quickly.

"No, I don't think I do. Please enlighten me, papa."

"I want l'amour from you!" He cried out. He wasn't about to be the one bottoming one though...

"Oh papa!" Mathieu went to kiss him and Francis decided to flip them.

"Papa?" Francis smirked down at the boy.

"Shh, mon amour, let papa Francis take care of everything..." Francis smiled and kissed the trembling boy beneath him.

"I'll be gently, cheri." That calmed him down considerably.

Francis leant down and kissed him tenderly making sure to take his time. He only broke the kiss to nip along the other's collar bone.

"Hnn..." He couldn't help but smirk at the sound the other had made. It was cute...

He moved down to a pert nipple giving it a small kiss before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. The action earned him some very delicious noises from the other and he almost just decided to fuck him right there and then, but what's the fun in that?

Slowly Francis made his way down the other's stomach enjoying the other's mewls and soft gasps as he licked and nibbled along the way. He dipped his tongue into Mathieu's belly-button and the other made a delectable face that he almost couldn't take.

"Nnn, papa, stop teasing and get on with it." The words were barely audible but he heard them and was willing to take full advantage of the other's arousal.

Teasingly he licked from tip to base making sure to go extra slow enjoying the frustrated sounds that his beloved was letting out.

He put his fingers at the other's mouth hoping he'd get the hint and take them into that glorious cavern. He did and Francis continued to tease the other's cock finally letting it fall from his mouth and took his fingers from the other. He trailed them down to Mathieu's entrance watching the look of curiosity he was getting from the other.

"This might hurt a bit at first." Francis pushed the first one in watching the other's face to see if there was any pain and when he didn't detect any he started to wiggle it around making sure to stretch him properly for what was coming.

He slipped another finger in noticing a bit of discomfort from the other he began to stroke his cock while he scissored his fingers.

"Mathieu, are you ready?" He questioned making sure the other was ready before he went to the next step.

"Entre moi s'il vous plaît!" Francis groaned at the words emitted from the other's mouth. He never had expected his love to say something like that.

Francis took out his fingers and started to push the head of his erection into the boy only noticing mild pain when he was completely sheathed.

"Mathieu, you are so tight. Do not tell me you really are a virgin?" The other just nodded and Francis groaned. Well, he wasn't anymore.

"Move, papa." Francis did so in timely even thrust searching for that special spot that would drive his new found lover crazy.

"OH GAWD, papa! There, papa, there!" He just smirked knowing he had found it and that he would never lose that wonderful spot.

"Ah! PAPA! Oh, papa, harder!" Mathieu had started to scream and Francis knew he was close by the way the boy was clamping down on him.

"Papa, I'm gonna- AH! OH PAPA!" Mathieu screamed as he came squeezing down impossibly tight on the other forcing his climax as well.

Francis pulled out of the younger when he felt he had enough strength and rolled over beside him.

"Mathieu, that was the best Valentine's present you could have ever gotten me." He smiled at the other.

"Welcome. Love you, papa." Francis just started to stroke his hair until his breathing had evened out and he was sure that the boy was asleep.

"I love you too, Mathieu."

* * *

A.N./ HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! This took me all freaking day so you better leave a nice review. Plus, first time I've written France x Canada.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


End file.
